poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
See Bugs Bunny and Heading to Acmetropolis
Nova and her friends are falling in the Darkness Nova: Now, we can't be... one of Darkness. She drop her Wayfinder and then someone grab and it ????: Eh, what's up doc? Then he dragged them to the ground Gibson: Bugs, how did- (Gasp) Nova: (Gasp) Antuari! Sparx! Then Heartless appeared Bugs: Listen, Mac. But we have to it later. They saw Heartless Otto: Dwellers of Darkness... Bugs: They're called Heartless! They are fighting them and they defeated them Bugs: Hope we won't lose our luck. Wow, I never thought I'd find you in the realm of Darkness, that's for sure. So... what happen? Otto: Have you seen Sparx and Antuari? Bugs: Nope, just only you. All: (Sigh) Nova: We're sorry. The Darkness in this place it's getting to us. Bugs: Oh, but you'll still be okay. Gibson: Okay. Bugs: Look, we've been looking for you a long time. How come you're in this place? Nova: You have to tell us first, how long's it been in the realm of Light? Bugs: Well, about... eight years. Gibson: Fascinating. After we last spoke. We took Sparx somewhere safe, and then we went after Antuari. Nova: But Antuari was about to fall to Darkness, so we had one choice. Nova: We'd stay here of giving him a chance. Bugs: Wow, I... didn't know. Otto: What about you? What could've brought you here? Has something happened? In the Realm of Light? Bugs: It's the Heartless. They've been attacking worlds and taking their hearts. And world's with no hearts vanish into Darkness. But if we can lock the door between the two realms- light and dark- from both sides, we can protect the other worlds. And you know, I came here to find the sword on this side. Turns out, it's not so easy getting into the realm of Darkness. The point you can cross have been unstable. It's only when a world gets consumed, that an entrance appears in the realm between. So, waited my chance... To sneak in. But look, when I got here. I felt three warm, familiar light. I follow it to find my way to you and your team. Nova: The Charm. So they were helping Antuari and Sparx brought you and us back together again. Bugs: Yep. Gibson: But, the world's are still in danger. Otto: Antuari- did he make it back to the realm of light? Bugs: Um... We still haven't found him. Gibson: I see.. Nova: But, don't worry. Wherever he is, he's fighting. He'll defeat his Darkness. And we know, that he wants us to fight too. Bugs: Maybe, you're right. He'll be just fine. Gibson: Of course, but what about Sparx? He won't wake up unless we're there with him. Otto: We have to go. We have to find way back to the realm of Light. Bugs: Alright. Then let's locate that Sword and go home together! Otto: You found a way out? Bugs: Oh... um... you see, I was so busy finding the way in, that I didn't give a lot of thought to where there'd be a way out. But, together we're sure to find one! Otto: Wow, you didn't change for eight years. They laugh Bugs: May our Hearts be our guiding key. Nova: Hm, that's the word that no one use in ages. Bugs: Keyblade, Digidestined, Digimon and Warrior Wielders used to say those words to each other. And now, it's something I like to try and remember. So, ready? All: Ready! They went off and they are now in Acmetropolis. Nova: This is... where we met those children. Bugs: Oh boy, so many world have been lost. And now they're trapped here in the dark. Say. You all know this place? Nova: Yeah. Me and Otto been here once, and then we meet four Animal we considered passing the Keyboard on to. But because Antuari had already give one of them the power, we didn't. Bugs: And You, Gibson? Gibson: I been once, when I was with Sparx. When Antuari send away from the Master, we encountered Mandarin. Bugs: So what are there names? Otto: Their Names are... Ace, Duck, Tech and Rev. Bugs: Now I get it, we're getting warmer. Well, if Ace and his friends who've been helping me. We're trying to get that door shut for good. Gibson: What? The same Boys? Bugs: Guys, if this is where my friends first got the Sword, it also must be where we'll find it counterpart. The Sword of Darkness has gotta be here on the dark side of their world. Then it's shaking Bugs: We have to be quick, let's go! Then they saw swarm of Heartless, they are fighting them and they defeated them Bugs: Let's hurry. They went to the Secret Place Bugs: I think it's in here. They open the door and saw the Sword Bugs: Found it! Nova: It's that what you're looking for? Bugs: Yes, it's just the sword I was looking for. The Sword from the Dark realm! He grab it Gibson: The Sword of Darkness. Bugs: The Door of Darkness... tied by two Swords. "The door of Darkness... To seal the light." Well, we've got the swords. Now, we find the ones to close the door. Otto: What you say? Bugs: The door between two realms- it won't let a heart with light pass through. So only darkness keeps slipping out. We can lock the door by using the two Swords, but we need help on both sides. Nova: Well, then, since you'll be doing the locking, let us be the one to close the door. Bugs: Actually, somebody already took it. Then it rumble and a light appeared, Duck is wondering around in the Darkness and Nova and her friends saw the Door Nova: It's that the Door? Bugs: Yes, the door to Kingdom Hearts. Um, it's not the Kingdom Hearts you know. Not really. But even though, it's smaller, it's still the heart of many world. And even it's not a Complete Kingdom Hearts, We definitely can't leave it open like that, or darkness will escape and destroy the remaining world's. Now, it's time. With this Key and Ace's in the realm of lgith, we're gonna close this door. Now, all we need is Duck, Tech, Rev and Slam. Gibson: Tech, Rev... Nova: Ace... Otto: Duck... Bugs: Look! They saw Duck and his friends running to the door Bugs: That's all of them, let's go! Then Swarm of Heartless is heading towards Duck and his friends Bugs: Oh no! They are gonna stop them for reach them Nova: Stop! They chain the Heartless and they can't hold on much longer Bugs: Nova! Otto! Gibson! Nova: Go without us! Otto: Help your friends! Gibson: And Seal the Door! Bugs: But- Then the Heartless manage to get themselves free and then it take Bugs, Gibson, Otto and Nova. But Bugs got out of there and got his Clothes ruined. And he looks at the Heartless dragging Nova and her friends to the Door Buga: Nova! Otto! Gibson! The Door Close and now Nova and her friends are fighting the Heartless Nova: The Battle of the Realm of Light is not over. Gibson: Thanks to Bugs and Antuari, we know what's at strike. Otto: We're not afraid, we will face the long Darkness. Nova: The Next time someone wonders in the realm of Darkness. We'll be there. Otto: A light to cut through all the shadows. We will be in their Wayfinder. Nova: And One day, we will return to Sparx and Antuari. I'm a Warrior Nova. Gibson: Warrior Gibson. Otto: And Warrior Otto. All: And that's a Promise. Meanwhile Bugs: Nova... Otto... Gibson. He have to seal the Door to Darkness Bugs: Come on, Grandson! Let's close this door for good!